


Voted Best

by faerietailes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietailes/pseuds/faerietailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls on the Young Justice team plays a little game, but get interrupted when the boys return from their movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voted Best

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can't get enough of Young Justice, or Dick/Babs so this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC, or any character associated with it.

"Alright, so next category is —"

"Best butt."

Artemis' deadpanned answer caused the girls in the room to laugh. Once the Cave had been emptied (of the boys), the girls had all relocated to the large living room, sitting in a circle. Everyone on the Team had been given a night off (one that Nightwing had insisted they earned after the entire ordeal with the Reach), and while most of the boys had either gone home, or gone out to "have a crash time" (in the wise words of Bart Allen); the girls had decided to stay in. So here they were, two hours after having the cave to themselves, and still continuing with their little game. Karen had coined the term "Voted Best" for the name of the game, and the rules were simple. One of them would state either a physical aspect or personality and the rest of the girls had to say which boy had the best one.

For example, when Artemis had simply said "Best Eyes", there were shouts and arguments over which boy had the best eyes ("Nightwing doesn't count because we can't seen his eyes," Karen had stated, shooting a glance towards Batgirl. "Then Robin's out too," Cassie said, a little too sad. "Then it's obvious the answer's Wally," Artemis said with a shrug. "But Conner's eyes are pretty," Cassie piped up, earning a nod of agreement from M'gann who sat next to her. In the end, there was no clear winner.

"That's obvious, Artemis," Karen said, taking a sip of her cider. The other girls murmured in agreement, and they had all turned to Batgirl.

"What?" The red-head took a sip of her Cola.

"We want to hear your answer," Raquel prompted, a sly grin on her face.

"On who has the best butt," Artemis finished.

Batgirl let out a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and a sigh. They all knew who her answer was — hell, it was the same answer that every other girl in the room had.

"Well, if you all must know, I think the boy who has the best butt is —"

Her words were cut short at the sound of a zeta tube portal opening. A light flashed and soon, the computerized voice was reading out the designation numbers.

Recognized: Nightwing, B-0-1.

Recognized: Aqualad, B-0-2.

Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-3.

Recognized: Superboy, B-0-4.

Recognized: Beast Boy, B-1-9.

Recognized: Robin, B-2-0.

Recognized: Impulse, B-2-3.

"Honestly, that movie was absolutely mode," Bart Allen complained as he walked further into the room.

"And the effects were absolutely terrible," Beast Boy agreed.

"There was hardly any plot, either," Tim added, "It was all just mindless —" The young Robin stopped in his tracks when they entered the living room.

"What're you girls doing here?" Wally ran to take a seat next to Artemis, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of her, "We assumed you all would've gone home by now."

"Actually, guys," A sly smirk appeared on Karen's lips as the rest of the boys ushered in, "You guys just appeared at the right time." Immediately, this caught the attention of the three youngest... well, and Wally.

"What are you guys doing?" Beast Boy took a seat on the couch behind his "sister".

"Playing a game," M'gann said, smiling at Conner. The Martian moved over and patted the empty spot next to her, signaling for the Kryptonian to come sit next to her.

"What kind of game?" Kaldur sat took the empty seat in between Conner and Raquel.

"It's called "Voted Best"," Cassie said, a large grin on her face as she beckoned Tim over, "The rules are pretty simple."

"We say an attribute, and then the rest of us name the guy we think has the best one," Zatanna informed them, taking a handful of M&Ms from the packet and tossing them into her mouth.

"And we were just on the topic of Best Butt," Artemis said, a smile forming on her lips, "And it was Batgirl's turn to answer." Immediately, everyone who had taken a seat around the circle turned to face the young girl. The only people who were missing were Impulse and Nightwing — Impulse was terrorizing the kitchen and Nightwing had entered the communications room, no doubt trying to do some work.

"She was about to answer, but then you guys walked in."

"But isn't it obvious who she's going to sa —" Wally's inquiry was shushed by Raquel.

"We know the answer, babe," Artemis said, "We just want to hear Batgirl say it."

"Say what?"

Immediately, all pairs of eyes turned to the entrance of the living room. Nightwing stood by the threshold, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"I am not explaining the game again," Zatanna said.

"We're waiting to hear Batgirl's answer." It was Robin who spoke, and it was obvious that the young boy was trying to suppress a smile.

"Answer to what?" Nightwing sauntered over to Batgirl, taking a seat next to her.

"Who she thinks has the best butt," Wally said. This earned a curious eyebrow from Nightwing as he turned his attention to the girl next to him — his girlfriend.

"Well, spit it out, BG." Next to him, Barbara Gordon's expression turned into a glare, though only Nightwing and Robin could tell, especially since her eyes were hidden by sunglasses. She knew that it was no longer Nightwing that sat next to her; he may have still had his sunglasses on, but he was now just Dick. Dick Grayson. Her best friend. Her boyfriend. Her partner in every sense of the word.

"If you all must know," Barbara said, as she turned away from Dick's eager stare, "The person with the best butt is definitely Red Arrow." It was clear from her tone that she joking.

This cause the entire room to go quiet, but the silence only lasted a fraction of a second after Cassie burst out laughing. It was followed by Barbara herself, and soon the entire circle of teenagers were laughing.

"I can't believe you said that with a straight face!" Karen said, "Red Arrow. Jesus Christ, Batgirl, you're hilarious!"

"So, Nightwing, O Fearless Leader, are you going to take that?" Wally asked, grabbing another handful of popcorn from the bowl, "Your girlfriend just said that one of your best friends has the best butt." This caused Dick to wrapped an arm around Barbara's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I think BG here needs to get her eyes checked," he joked, "Maybe I should take you to a doctor tomorrow." This caused another wave of laughter from the group as Barbara pulled away just enough to punch him in the arm.

"You're such a dick," she replied, earning a large grin from her boyfriend, as well as the original team founders (and Tim).

"And yet you agreed to date me," he teased, kissing the crown of her head as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Alright, onto the next category," Zatanna said, clapping her hands together.

"Let's see," Karen thought for a moment, "Okay. Best body."


End file.
